Virtualized networks, or network virtualization, allow one or more virtual local area networks (VLANs) to be defined within or as an overlay to a local area network (LAN). One popular protocol and technology for doing so, VXLAN (virtual extensible LAN), tunnels a layer 2 network over a layer 3 network. In order to resolve virtual addresses used in a virtual network, networked devices use an address resolution protocol (ARP). ARP is the protocol to find the physical MAC (media access control) address corresponding to an IP (Internet protocol) address of a physical device. In the context of ARP request and reply packets, the IP addresses and MAC address are used. An ARP request, which is a type of address resolution request for virtual addresses, is sent out, and an ARP reply, which is a type of address resolution reply, comes back. This resolves a virtual address to a physical address, so that a packet addressed to a virtual address can be sent to the physical address. A VARP-MAC (virtual address resolution protocol-media access control) address is a virtual media access control (MAC) address used in ARP. The VARP-MAC address is used as a virtual-router MAC address for ARP requests and GARP (generic attribute registration protocol). A virtual network identifier (VNI) maps a VLAN to the VXLAN. When there is a need to route traffic between two VLANs, a switched virtual interface (SVI) provides a default gateway for a VLAN. The SVI represents the routing interface in a given VLAN, so the traffic in that VLAN can be routed by the SVI. Using one VARP-MAC is desired for homogeneity, in a homogeneous overlay extension of a VNI across a data center interconnect (DCI). However, although VXLAN allows two or more VLANs or other networks to couple together via a data center interconnect, using VNIs, SVIs and a VARP-MAC used in common across the datacenters, there is a problem with virtual address resolution across the multiple datacenters. An ARP request can be sent in one VLAN in a datacenter that is extended across a DCI to multiple datacenters, but the ARP reply from remote datacenter will not return to the VLAN in the originating datacenter. A representative example situation is described below with reference to FIG. 1. It is within this context that the embodiments arise.